


Surprise, I'm Alive!

by strangerphans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, I don't know samoan, Takes place in season 5, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerphans/pseuds/strangerphans
Summary: The paladins (including Keith) and Matt record their videos for their families.All dialogue.





	Surprise, I'm Alive!

**Matt and Pidge**

 

“Hey, mom. Surprise, we’re alive. And we’re in space.”

 

“She’ll already know that, Pidge. Dad will have told you but you’ll want proof, I bet.”

 

“Since dad is going back home to earth, everyone in our team is going to make small videos to explain what happened to them so no one thinks we’re dead. Hopefully he can track everyone down and get them to them. He knows what happened to us so he can explain everything to you.”

 

“And don’t worry about us! We’re 100% safe with Voltron-“

 

“And the rebels!”

 

“-And once this is all over we’re going to come home.” 

 

“And you can meet all our friends. Oh my gosh, you’ll love Hunk.” 

 

“Who doesn’t love Hunk, Matt? Oh, before I forget- I have some projects lying around my room and I think I left the door open before I left for the Garrison. I don’t want Gunderson going in and chewing it all up so could you close the door please?”

 

“And maybe send up some clothes, too. I mean, I’ve gotten taller so I’ll need some new ones, but I’ve just been wearing the same thing everyday since I joined the rebels.” 

 

“And if the Garrison needs any work done, just tell them to email us and we’ll be right on it… I have a feeling it’s going to get quiet around here, we’ll need something to keep us busy.”

 

“I think that’s all we need. Just stay safe, mom, look after dad and Gunderson and we’ll be home before you know it. We love you! Ciao!” 

 

 

**Keith**

 

 

“Hey, dad. I don’t know if you’re going to get this, I don’t even know if you’re alive, but I thought I’d do this just in case.

 

“You might have heard that I’m missing, presumed dead or whatever, but I’m alive and I’m in space. I know about mom and I know about my heritage. I’m still looking for her but I’m working with some other Galra- nice ones- and occasionally the humans that I came here with in the meantime.

 

“I just… I hope you’re holding up. I know I haven’t seen you since I was, what, ten? But I still care about you, I mean, you’re my dad and until I find mom you’re all I have.

 

“So, uh, I hope you get this… and if I make it back maybe we could try to reconnect? Or whatever. If you have a new family and don’t want me barging in then that’s fine. I get it.

 

“Yeah, that's it. Love you, bye.”

 

 

**Shiro**

 

 

“Commander Iverson, hi. You might not recognise me, this is Takashi Shirogane reporting from… space, an Altean castle-ship if you want to get specific.

 

“Samuel Holt will give this to you and he’ll explain everything but I felt like you should hear this from me: we are all alive. Pidge Holt, Matthew Holt, Hunk Garrett, Keith Kogane, Lance McClain and myself are all alive. You need to release a statement and apologise to their families. Tell them everything that’s happened. Be truthful, no lies.

 

“And on a less serious note, thanks for strapping me down to that table the last time we met.”

 

 

**Lance**

 

 

“Hey! Hola! It’s me! I’m alive! Woo! You can forget about the funeral you probably had and rejoice over the fact that Lancey Lance is alive and well. 

 

“I’m in space with my friends from the Garrison, plus some other aliens and stuff. This is going to sound crazy but I kind of pilot a cool lion robot that combines with other lions to create a huge weapon called Voltron. I used to pilot the Blue lion but after Keith left us I took over with the red lion. They’re both pretty great. 

 

“I miss you all. I even miss Marco and that’s saying something! I miss the cat, mom’s hugs, the beach… all of it.

 

“Listen, if I… don’t make it back then don’t blame Shiro. Or any of my friends. If anything happens to me then it’s my fault, not their’s. If any of them come to you then be nice, okay? Take them in and care for them when they need it. Pidge likes her coffee black, Hunk’s allergic to nuts, Shiro likes cats so Veronica better offer Mariposa to him if he’s ever having a bad day. And if Keith ever needs a place to stay then you’d better let that hothead have my room and be a good family to him. Make him brush his hair and all that jazz.

 

“But I’m going to try to stay alive. I can’t die without tasting mom’s garlic knots for the last time! 

 

“I love you all. Please wait for me.” 

 

 

**Hunk**

 

 

“Hey, mom. Hey, tina. Hope that I didn’t just give you both a heart attack but yeah, I’m alive! I don’t know what the Garrison told you but if they didn’t mention anything about aliens, explosions and ships then they’re lying. 

 

“It’s a long story but I’m kind of a defender of the universe now. It sounds really fancy but basically me and my friends just pilot these cool robot lions and protect all the aliens that need protecting. I even met this nice girl through it, her name’s Shay. She’s so pretty and kind and smart and she’s also a rock-ish alien but that doesn’t really matter. 

 

“I don’t know how much has changed since I left. I don’t even know if you moved out of Samoa like you’d talked about. Even when I was in the Garrison I wasn’t sure if you two would be okay. The laws… I hope they’ve changed. If anything happened to you two I’d be lost. You raised me, taught me to cook, encouraged me to apply for the Garrison… if it weren’t for you I’d be stuck in some high school and be miserable all the time. I may be stuck up in space but I’ve made a lot of good friends and… and I’m glad that I’m part of something amazing. 

 

“I’ll try to get home as soon as I can, just stay safe in the meantime. Ou te alofa ia te oe!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this!
> 
> I don't know Samoan so I had to use google translate for some parts of Hunk's section. If anyone who speaks it can suggest any changes, then that would be great! Also, the part about the laws in Hunk's part are referring to the laws against sexual homosexual acts and I headcanon him to have two mums. I don't know a lot about the laws in Samoa so, once again, I'll accept any corrections!


End file.
